


It's Just Watermelon Magic

by kyxgrey



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bisexual Link, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Halloween, Ian is a good friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Rhett, Stevie is a good friend, bisexual Rhett, christy neal mentioned, fictober day 6, fight, i thought it was funny sue me, in denial link, jessie is always right, link's costume was a last minute idea, mythical halloween party, not ot4 but the wives are mentioned, pinning link, rhett in drag, sexy watermelon, supportive mythical crew, supportive wives, watermelon dad tm, watermelon dress, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxgrey/pseuds/kyxgrey
Summary: "We'll want to do this last so the outfit doesn't fuck up my handy work." He laughs as she lays down the bundle of hair flowers. He puts on the two items of actual clothing. Sitting gracefully in the chair he picks up the shoes and her eyes go wide. "Those are going to make you a giant." He rolls his eyes. "I know hush now help me get these damn things on and get this look finished before Link shows up." It's more of a plea than a command





	It's Just Watermelon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on September 14th and have been dying to post it since. I don't remember the exact thought process behind this. So enjoy. This is not betaed so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt:“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Rhett was in a hurry to get dressed before Link got to the office. He'd been planning this costume for months and didn't want to ruin the surprise factor. The picture online had caught his eye immediately with it's bright colors and double meaning. He'd been afraid to do buy it at first but when Jessie had found him staring at it she'd smirked and told him she loved the idea. It had been hanging up in the back of his closet since it arrived on his porch. When Rhett had tried it on to make sure it fit okay and nothing was exposed that didn't need to be he'd realized he actually liked the way it fit. The item of clothing wasn't really made for his body type but it looked amazing on him all the same. He defiantly wasn't the targeted costumer in the sense he intended to use it for. Jessie had been a great help in adding little accessories to the costume. But now in the office dressing room staring at the items laid out in front of him he felt nervous. No one else knew that he was wearing this to the party tonight. Which was the way he wanted to keep it. Except he needs help getting it all on. Swallowing down his nerves he opens the door to and pokes his head out. "Hey uh, Stevie I need your help with an outfit." His voice is a little bit unsteady. She appears in seconds smiling and ready to help. "Sure thing." He opens the door and she walks in and closes it behind her. Her eyes flick to the table instantly. "This your costume?" The tone in her voice is unreadable and it makes something in Rhett even more nervous. He gives a silent nod in conformation_. I really hope she isn't freaked out_. She doesn't say anything else as she moves around him to pick up one of the items. "We'll want to do this last so the outfit doesn't fuck up my handy work." He laughs as she lays down the bundle of hair flowers. He puts on the two items of actual clothing. Sitting gracefully in the chair he picks up the shoes and her eyes go wide. "Those are going to make you a giant." He rolls his eyes. "I know hush now help me get these damn things on and get this look finished before Link shows up." It's more of a plea than a command. Without a word she takes the silky pink ribbon and begins to weave it through the holes. When she gets both the shoes done with pretty little bows at the top she hands him the pink bowtie. With slightly trembling fingers he fixes it onto his neck. "Stevie is this too much? Should I just wear like a magician's outfit?" He wavers when grabbing the tube of light pink lipstick off the table. She rolls her eyes at him. "Rhett it looks amazing and no one is going to think it's weird just calm down. Now let me do your hair." Her fingers card through his now longer hair and begins to twist it together. The tug is gentle but hard enough to keep the stems of green flowers in the braid. While she's doing that he begins to apply the lipstick the way Jessie had showed him to. The creamy pigment covers his lips and even though only the bottom one is visible through the crazed beard it's beautiful. Carefully he puts it back on the table and patently waits for Stevie to finish. With a final tug she closes off the braids with clear bands tying them together. "Here see what you think." She hands him a mirror with a small smirk. He turns this way and that and very nearly cries. The little green stems of pale green flowers poke through a tight braid that's become a halo on Rhett's head. She sets about to finish the makeup left to apply and then pats his cheek when she's done. "You look awesome. Come on let's go hide you before Link gets here." Standing up he doesn't wobble as much as he'd expected to.

Taking a glance in the mirror his breath hitches. The hot pink velvety dress with black tear drop dots coving it with a light green hem hugs Rhett in the right places despite not being made to fit his frame. The "Bite" design on the right side a little above the waist shows just enough skin that it's not overly inappropriate. Black fishnets cover his legs and there's black boxer shorts to keep him from accidently flashing someone. Hot pink bows sit right below where his thighs start and continue down his legs in a criss cross pattern to the end of his shins. The heels aren't too tall just enough to give a little extra height. Velvet hot pink covering a section of his throat with a pretty bow like a choker necklace. What gets him the most is the lipstick and the pink eye shadow. Feminine and masculine mixing in a heavenly way. "Holy shit." It's not so much as words then it is a shocked breath. Stevie smiles next to him. "Come on you sexy watermelon we've got to get moving." She opens the door and steps into the hall. He has to duck ever so slightly to get through the door but it's worth it. As they walk through the hall the employees reactions are all just as kind and encouraging as Stevie and Jessie's had been. Even the Smosh crew who were joining the annual Halloween party fun were loving the costume. Courtney even cat called him as he walked by to hide in one of the filming rooms. "See nothing to worry about. I'll let everyone know what's up then message you when he gets here." Her smile is huge as she closes the door. Sitting down in a chair he sighs. _Was this a good idea? What if Link gets angry? Oh god I hope he doesn't get angry. I hope Jessie was right. _He runs his hands over the dress trying to smooth non-existent wrinkles. His leg bounces nervously up and down. Rhett's eyes can't find something to focus on, they dart around the room franticly. He looks like a professional drag queen. Like the ones who would rather keep their facial hair and not shave it but still look stunning. Part of Rhett had always secretly enjoyed wearing feminine clothes on the show. Not that he had ever made this known to anyone other than Jessie. No longer able to sit still he stands up and begins to pace. Heels making a pleasant click with every sharp turn. He didn't know what had possessed him to go through with this. To prance around the office in a sexy velvet watermelon dress and heels putting on a private drag show for his employees and friends. The idea of it in itself was a statement but the double meaning it held was almost more scandalous than the outfit. But he wanted to make a statement. It had been the point hadn't it? To flaunt that he wanted to drive his best friend up a metaphorical wall, or literal wall which ever came first. They had been skirting around it forever. Maybe it started in first grade but neither had realized what it meant then. But it's crystal clear to Rhett now that he's hopelessly in love with his best friend. When he had seen the dress while looking for costumes online he had known in an instant that if he truly wanted to make a statement that was the way to go. Jessie knew of course, they were honest with each other, he doesn't need to hide how he feels for Link. She was amazing like that. Reaching a hand up he almost runs it through his hair before stopping himself. _If I ruin the flowers and the braids Stevie will murder me. _Taking a deep breath Rhett continues to try and calm his nerves. "Oh fuck." He swears under his breath and swallows hard. "I'm really doing this." He drops hands and run them over the smooth fabric again more to sooth the wrinkles of nervous energy he's emitting than the dress. Everyone outside this room already knew what he was wearing, already knew the implications it held. Knew it paid homage to the watermelon shirt and short combo outfit Link had barrowed. Already knew he was Link's. They took it well considering the weirdness of the whole thing. No one ever plans to see their boss in a sexy watermelon drag look.

There's a small knock on the door and he jumps. It cracks open and Ian's head pokes through. "Thought you might need water. You looked about ready to faint." Rhett smiles as Ian walks in and closes the door. He offers him a bottle of cold water that has condensation sliding down the sides. He takes it with a grateful smile. "Thanks wish it was whiskey though. Could do with a little liquid courage." His laugh tastes bitter so he chases it away with the water deciding to focus on the cool sensation in his chest as he swallows. Ian gives him a strange look before nodding to himself as if in conformation. "It's not really my place…" He hesitates as Rhett puts the cap back on the bottle. Raising an eyebrow he wills him to continue. "But you look great Rhett and you don't have to worry about anything. The whole crew was making a fuss out of who gets to beat Link up if he says something out of place. No one here is judging you." The last words are punctuated with a small smile. Rhett's heart floods with warmth from the love of his friends. His eyes fill with a few tears and Ian looks panicked. "That mascara better be waterproof Rhett I don't want Stevie to kill me." Ian laughs and so he laughs with him. "Yeah it is don't worry." He sits the bottle down on the desk next to the chair he had been sitting in. "Thanks for coming to check on me." He flashes Ian a huge smile. Before the other man can say anything else a loud ping rings in the room and his phone screen lights up with a text notification. Picking it up he sighs at the words on his screen. **_"Operation Sexy Watermelon is a go." _**Ian gives him a reassuring smile and opens the door for him. Walking out into the room it probably looks like some club scene from an action movie. Hot pink boots going out ahead of him and short dress hugging him in the most delicious way. He turns to face the hallway leading to the kitchen and Link appears in the doorway. He has his black hair slicked back at the sides and styled to perfection. Dark washed jeans cover his legs and hips, a tight fitting white t-shirt is clinging to his chest underneath a black leather jacket. It's finished off with a pair of black ankle cut dress shoes. There's a howl of appreciation form the crew as Link walks into the room owning it with a confidence that could rival the real Danny Zuko. He hasn't noticed Rhett yet, who is now leaning against the wall watching his friend's every move. Link's chatting away with Stevie oblivious to his soundings. Rolling his eyes Josh clears his throat loudly making him pause in his ranting to her. His eyes scan over to the source and he glares at Josh before his eyes widen and flick to Rhett who has been standing near Josh. Cyan blue eyes travel down him slowly and then go just as slowly back up. Rhett's not breathing anymore too afraid to let even the smallest movement cause those eyes to look away. Link takes a stuttering breath then turns on his heel and walks with grace swiftly down the hall. The slam of their shared office door makes the whole party go silent. Josh puts a hand on Rhett's fore arm in an attempt to comfort him. He rips it away like he'd been burned. Willing tears not to fall he holds his head high and walks forward. He saunters past his friends and right down the hall with a calmness that is almost terrifying_. This had been a horrible idea. I shouldn't have done it. Jessie had been wrong_. The words his wife had whispered in his ear after confirming the order for him echo in his head**_. "Link's gonna love it Rhett. Won't be able to take his eyes off you. Gonna finally make him crack_**." His stomach churns uneasy.

But his calm expression doesn't falter. Throwing the office door open he reveals Link sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair and his head hanging low. "what the fuck Link?" He shouts making the man flinch_. Good_. He thinks_. Let him be scared. I'm tired of tip toeing around this_. His head snaps up and blue eyes flash in fear. "Shut the door Rhett everyone's going to hear you." He practically hisses at him. Glaring at him Rhett gives a not at all friendly smile. "Good, they can hear how ridiculous you're being Link!" It's followed with another bitter laugh and he wishes he had brought the water bottle along. Link blinks at him in confusion. "You do realize you're wearing a dress and fishnets right?" His eyebrow raises and he gestures vaguely to the costume. Now it's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" He juts a hip out and stands at a slight angle then puts a hand on his hip, in true diva queen fashion, he pins him with a glare daring him to say something. Link opens his mouth then shuts it. He does this a few times before taking a deep breath and breathing out his next words. "A watermelon dress, in the office, in front of people who know what it's implying!" Rhett rolls his eyes at him. "Does Christy know?" It's not the topic at hand but he needs an answer before he says anything else. Link flinches at the question. "Yeah, she knows and she's supportive. But that don't mean everyone else has to know!" The words make something in Rhett snap. He walks across the room in swift movements, heels clicking against the floor taking him to loom over him. "Is it really so bad that I want to flaunt my love for you to our **_friends_**? That I wanted to dress up in this in hopes you'd want to rip it off me? To wish you'd look at me like you can't go another second without touching me?" His voice breaks and he chokes out the words he's been too afraid to say for years. "Is it so fucking horrible that I want people to know I wish you love me the way I love you?" Closing his eyes against the tears threatening to spill. He wills himself not to cry over this. _It's not worth it. He doesn't deserve my tears. I know he feels it too, this connection that binds us. I know he loves me too. He just can't fucking say it out loud_. When Link doesn't speak he chokes down a sob. Turning on his heels Rhett walks into the hallway and back to where his friends are. They're all talking in hushed whispers. Josh is the first to see him and he doesn't hesitate to walk forward and wrap his arms around Rhett. The rest of the group take notice and join him in surrounding the taller man in a warm loving hug. The tears start flowing freely and someone starts hushing him as he can't contain the choked sobs any longer. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They shouldn't have to see me like this, shouldn't have to fucking comfort me. _There's a crash sound and then hurried steps. "Rhett! Shit, Bo I'm sorry." Link comes sliding into the room and he turns to face him as the group backs off him. "Oh really you're sorry? For what running away from me then acting like me wanting to love you is a crime?" He doesn't mean to snap but he can't help it. His vision is blurred from the tears but he can see the pain in Link's eyes. Stevie steps forward as if to speak except she doesn't get the chance. Link's surging forward before Rhett can take a breath. Closing the space that was between them in two long strides and slamming his lips onto Rhett's. Strong hands grip his waist and fingers brush skin where the "bite" exposes it making him shudder. The kiss is so much better than anything he's every dreamed up. Link's lips are soft and taste like his chapstick, peppermint and peanut butter mixing making him groan. His tongue darts out to lick his plush bottom lip to taste it. Link smiles into the kiss and Rhett throws his arms around his neck. There's a loud cheer that comes from behind them causing them to pull apart. Link's cheeks are so flushed they almost match the dress. Rhett's sure his are much the same. "I love you, Rhett." He whispers it into the space between him but it's clear everyone heard him. Bending he kisses his nose then pulls away smiling. "I love you too, Link." From beside him Ian nudges him and gives him a huge smile. Stevie takes that as her moment to step up and hug them both. When she pulls away she smirks. "I think that means operation sexy watermelon was a success." Her voice rings happily though the room making Rhett roll his eyes fondly. Everyone laughs including Link who is now holding Rhett's hand tightly. Rhett gives it three short squeezes to convey what he's feeling.**_ I love you. _**Link's blue eyes switch over to him and they're shining with love. With four quick squeezes to his hand from the man Rhett's heart flutters. **_ I love you too. _**It's gonna be a great rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> "You can't go down on a watermelon with that." Well Neal I think maybe just maybe you could...  
i don't remember where my grandmother got the hand thing, but in our family squeezing someone's hand three times means "I love you." and if you squeeze back four times it's "i love you too." So just a little personal childhood thing I added in. 
> 
> Dress: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00L3GE3WG//ref=cm_sw_su_dp?tag=dudetxte-20
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this super wired story.


End file.
